What I went through
by I-Really-Love-Pans
Summary: Sebastian is finally reunited with his partner, No genres I really wanted to use, but hopefully these work.
1. Reunited and it feels so good

Joseph put his glasses back on his face, wiping away the blood from his previous nosebleed. He had lost himself, he felt his own rational thoughts being shoved into the back of his mind, and replaced by pure instinct.. it told him

"Kill, kill, kill"

Before Joseph knew what was happening, his leather-cloaked hands wrapped themselves around Sebastian's throat, the instinct had tried to convince Him to kill Sebastian, his partner of 5 years.

"I'm sorry Sebastian! I...I don't know what came over me!"

Sebastian said nothing while he approached Joseph, his hand reached out to clasp onto Joseph's gloved hands. lifting them up to his lips. Joseph felt his face burn as the blood rushed to his face and a blush formed on his cheeks. Sebastian licked at the tips, while doing so he could feel the heat from Joseph's gaze nearly burning a hole in his head. but he knew his partner was enjoying it otherwise, he'd be resisting or at the least yank his hands outta Sebastian's. He moaned quietly to himself as he enjoyed the taste of warm leather on his tongue; he then got a bit of the leather between his teeth and slowly pulled the glove off from Joseph's hand.

Joseph watched in awe at what the older man was doing, it was so unlike him.. to be so passionate and, and, what the fuck? his mind was to overcome by the visage of Sebastian fucking taking his gloves off with his mouth and giving him such an "I fucking want you" look. Seb's gaze was so intense that it set Joseph's very soul on fire and his eyes locked with the older man's.

"S-Sebastian..?" Joseph whispered, and Sebastian then intertwined his fingers with Joseph's and kissed Joseph's knuckles before shifting them towards the younger one's lips and silenced him.

"Shhh, Joseph...don't fight your feelings, he untangled their hands, and then Seb pressed Joseph's thin frame up against the wall of the room.

A cry of shock escaped the younger man and as he felt his arms being pressed up over his head, the idea; the very thought of Seb ever being like this was far from his thoughts. but there the older man was being dominant with his partner and it was fucking hot.

"JESUS CHRIST!?" exclaimed Joseph as he felt a hot, wet, tongue against his flesh. It was leaving a wet trail along it and trailing down the outline of his jaw. Joseph pressed his own body harder up against the cold wall giving Seb the freedom to just take any part of him he desired.

He felt the older man's hand shift upwards to his neck and felt him dig his thumb into the underlining of his jaw and force Joseph's head almost too far back into the wall, Seb's hand tightened around Joseph's throat causing him to choke.

"Ahhhh" *cough* cough* Seb quickly loosened his grip.

"Sorry Joseph….but you have no idea what I went through to find you.

I could not bear not having you..for all I knew you could've been fucking dead! And the thought of not being able to...hear your voice, smell that strong cologne that you always insist smells normal and that I just have a sensitive nose, or not being able to taste you…"

Before Joseph could even react to any of that, Seb tightened his grip around the younger man then moved in and mauled Joseph's neck, and with his free hand moved down to the buttons on Joseph's vest, undoing every single one of those pesky buttons, after freeing Joseph's vest he yanked it back and then went for the buttons on his button-up shirt. Now that Joseph's chest was exposed Seb moved on down and latched his mouth onto one of Joseph's nipples, his tongue teasing the areola and making the younger man squirm and whimper, knowing he could make his partner who always seemed to be a well-composed person turn into a whimpering mess…. the thought was a real turn on.

Joseph bit his lower lip trying to stifle his cries, however, the sensations that he was feeling, his body got hot, his blood ran hot, his face was flushed and that was irritating to him he was like some horny schoolgirl, then suddenly…

"SEBASTIAN?! Oh my god...that feels amazing!" Joseph cried out from shock and pleasure.

Sebastian smiled, the tight bud nestled between his teeth just hearing his partner cry out his name, it sent a shiver down his spine. Seb moved his hand to Joseph's other nipple and pulled, and twisted the tight bud. Josephseph almost smashed his head into the wall in ecstasy.

Sebastian straightened up and stared into the dazed man's face there was some drool dripping from Joseph's mouth. Seb leaned in and licked it away from his partner's lips. The younger male blushed so deeply you'd think all the blood in that body of his went into his face. Seb grinned, it was a very cocky one at that.

Joseph scowled at the older man, "You...you bastard-" he got cut off as Seb's hand flew to his chest and ran his digits all along the thin man's contours, then stopped at his pants, moving his hand towards the back and into Joseph's pants and underwear, he then grabbed handfuls of Joseph's ass and squeezed each cheek roughly.

"SEBASTIAN!" Joseph cried out again, Seb kneaded and massaged each of Josephs asscheeks, and Joseph got so weak in the legs that his knees gave out and Seb had to pin his body against the other the younger man to support him against the wall, his hand movement was a bit restricted because of the new position now.

"Ohh...oh… ah god...Sebastian…"

Seb pulled his hand out of Joseph's underpants, and went right into tearing his belt from the slots of his slacks quickly, then unbuttoned the clasp before returning his hands back into Joseph's pants, and with one swift motion, he pushed Joseph's underpants and slacks down stopping them at his knobby knees.

Joseph stood there, his body trembling with anticipation to what was going to happen next, with his dick exposed before Sebastian. The cold air flowing throughout the facility, felt like it was breathing on his growing erection.

"Here Joseph let me help warm you up.." Sebastian gripped the base of Joseph's dick, and doing hard, and swift motions with his hand he jerked off his partner. Joseph covered his mouth with the back of his hand biting down onto the flesh. He then felt Seb's tongue lick the tip and dipped his tongue into the slit at the head, Joseph bit down hard on his hand and cried out from the pain and the pleasure.

Sebastian moved his mouth over Joseph's dick and started to suck the tip then licked up and down the sides before putting the head back into his mouth and still pumping Joseph's dick.

"Seb...I'm gonna, I'm gonna come!" Joseph cried out.

"Do it..come over my face Joseph…"

Joseph flushed "Sebastian! I could-couldn't!" he moaned into the back of his hand and felt Sebastian's hand working itself faster on his dick. "Stop...Stop, it's too much, it feels….too good….Sebastian"

That only served to make Seb work his hands faster until Joseph gave one final cry as he ejaculated all across Seb's face, he bucked his hips until he was spent. Seb licked the cum that was near his mouth.

"You taste so good.." smiled Sebastian and he wiped the rest from his partner's cum from his face to lick it from his fingertips. then he stood up and stepped back, Joseph turned his head, embarrassed at what he had done.

"JoJo don't be like that, you've nothing to be ashamed of!"

"But you….your face! I-I It's everywhere..I'm embarrassed.."

Sebastian leaned in and kissed him passionately, he gripped the back of JoJo's neck and deepened the kiss, Joseph was moaning into the kiss, his hand moving up to run themselves through Seb's hair and pressed his body into Sebastian's. Seb pulled away slightly and whispered.

"You're so cute when you get turned on…" he chuckles.

Joseph pushed Sebastian playfully in the shoulder and bent down to pull his pants up, but Seb put his hands over Joseph's and insisted he get him dressed again.

Sebastian patted his partner on the head and headed for the door when Joseph called out to him.

"Hey, Seb…maybe next time I could…." Sebastian turned to look at his partner who was fixing his hair and straightening his glasses.

"Maybe you could what?" asked Sebastian his eyebrow arched, and his hand out to turn the doorknob.

"Get you...get you off sir…" Joseph almost looked away but maintained his gaze with Sebastian.

"Joseph, are you sure…? I mean I kinda pushed this onto you, but I missed you so damn much I couldn't control my excitement knowing that you were back with me…"

"I want to Sebastian, It's the least I can do...I do...I do...Love...Love you"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry, It's not about being unable to see…

It's about… feeling normal.

It's all right, let us focus on finding Kidman

Jeez. Joseph. all that for a pair of glasses…

Sebastian felt a hand on his shoulder, turning he saw his partner staring blatantly at him.

"Joseph?"

"I said I wanted to return the favor…"

"Joseph they were only a pair of glasses you don't need to pay me back…:

"Not for the glasses… for the other thing…" he blushed.

Sebastian did also.

"Oh. Right, I had not really expected anything in return, Joseph. You really don't need to-"

"I WANT to Sebastian," before Sebastian could say another word Joseph had pushed him against one of the crumbling walls near the cathedral. Joseph's eyes were fixated on the older man's face; like he was taking in every detail. He understood why, Joseph was sure he would lose himself completely and forget his partner, forget all the years they had been togeather, every bad memory every good memory, every milestone... it would all be gone and Joseph would become a shell of his former self. Sebastian knew he owed the younger man this... this chance to explore every inch of himself to commit to the memory of the mind he still retained.

Sebastian's eyes softened, he then placed his hands on the thin shoulders of his partner. Joseph reacted, his mind really had become so absorbed into memorizing Sebastian's features.

"Seb... I-I... I'm scared... please let me seek the only comfort I have left, with you!"

Joseph moved close, his glasses fogging up from the closeness.

Lips pressing against rough flesh, dry lips, cracked, he was thirsty, they both were...

Sebastian flinched as teeth bit into flesh, warm rich tasting liquid, his blood. Joseph lapped it up, swallowing the iron-rich, life-giving nectar.

"Hey, hey! Joseph? What the fuck?! You some kinda vampire now?"

"Shut up," Sebastian glared, the expression on Joseph's face, the feral look in his eyes... the need, the desire... it was all there.

Joseph's hand snaked down to Sebastian's pants, leather-wrapped fingers coiling around the belt buckle, releasing the latch, his fingers wrapping around the leather strap and violently pulling it from the holster.

"I was just thirsty... When's the last time we had anything to drink?"

"Yeah, but drinking my blood? that's how you resolve it?"

"I could drink something else..."

Sebastian was about to object when it dawned on him what the younger one was referring too...

"Jesus..."

"You'll be saying my name soon..."

Joseph yanked down Sebastian's trousers and boxers in one swoop, Sebastian's ever growing erection starting to stand at attention, it yearned for release just as Sebastian did...

He felt warmth envelop his cock, a deep groan from within his throat, then the sudden tight grip sliding down his length, followed by the wet appendage that inhabited Joseph's mouth.

"F-Fuck!"

Joseph worked Sebastian's cock like he knew exactly what the older man liked, he was touching all the right areas, sucking on the right things, he kneaded his balls like there was no tomorrow, Sebastian would not last long at this rate, Jesus fucking christ.

"Joseph, Fuck, you're killing me here!"

Joseph ignored Sebastian, he could feel the cock twitching inside his mouth, his partner was close, all he had to do was make his next move. he pulled away from Sebastian, all the while staying on his knees he turned his back to him. Sebastian blinked at the sudden cold that was sweeping across his exposed flesh.

"Jo? Why'd you stop?"

Joseph wiggled his backside at Sebastian, "I want you to come inside my ass, I want to feel your cock inside me. I need it, and it's what you want too... I know..."

Sebastian wasted no time as he got onto his knees also, moving his hands to Joseph's torso, unbuttoning his vest, then tearing the work shirt beneath it. fingers gripping at sensitive nubs, squeezing, teasing, twisting.

"Oh god! Yes, more! Give me pain, I love it..."

Sebastian coiled his fingers into Josephs' hair, gripping what he could, pulling his head back more then it should actually go.

"You want my cock? Beg for it."

"Please...PLEASE! I want your cock buried deep inside my ass, I want to feel your cum drip from my tight hole onto my balls!"

"You filthy little whore."

Sebastian working for his hands on Joseph's belt undoing the hindrance, then pulled down his pants and underwear in one motion, His balls were aching for release. Joseph had worked him up so much... Knowing once he enters his partner's tight hole, he would not be able to hold his orgasm back anymore. If lucky a couple of quick thrust... at the most. Now with Joseph's bare ass exposed, he felt his cock twitching. Placing his hands on both cheeks, he spread Joseph's ass, staring at the puckered hole, he then spits on the sensitive orifice, Joseph gasped. Moving one of his gloved hands to his own rear he inserted a digit into himself lubing his entrance with Sebastian's fluid. He moaned as he stuck another finger inside, doing a bit of prep work, however, Sebastian was through with waiting and pulled Josephs hand away, the young man cried out at the sudden emptiness but it was soon replaced by Sebastian's cock, the girth alone was more than he could take. Sebastian grabbed Joseph by his hips and thrust in hard and fast, hard enough to shift Joseph and nearly cause his arms to falter in holding him up.

"Yes, Oh god, yes!"

Sebastian knew it, right as his cock delved into the warmth it could not hold it back, his seed burst forth.

"I'm not gonna make it!"

Sebastian cried as he came deep inside Joseph's ass. his cock pumping it's hot seed inside his partner, so much, it oozed out from the edges, coating Sebastian's cock, and dripping onto the ground below. He pumped Joseph's insides a bit more until he became completely soft, his cock becoming the shell of the former erection. Joseph whined, pushing his ass against Sebastian's hard body, not wanting the empty feeling to return.

"Sebastian...," He felt the larger body of the male putting his full weight onto Joseph, wrapping his arms around the smaller male. Josephs body trembled, then feeling a light breeze blow across his own erection, he had wanted Sebastian so much he didn't even think about his own body's needs. However, Sebastian was clearly a mind reader; he loosened his grip around Joseph and moved a free hand to grip the forgotten organ.

"Ohhh... Oh god!"

He bit his bottom lip, feeling the large hand move smoothly along his heated flesh, gaining speed, and sometimes fondling his balls, which were damp from Sebastian's orgasm. It would not take him long to feel his release either. Sebastian's cock grew erect again inside his partner. The intimacy of pleasing Joseph exciting him.

He managed to pump his insides again hitting that bundle of nerves, so hard that Joseph's orgasm came in waves, his seed exploding from his erection, covering the ground below them, this time his arms did give out and he went down, Sebastian weight fully upon him, constricting his breathing,

"Damn, sorry...," Sebastian pulled himself off his partner and rested on his knees, his pants pulled back up and belt returned. His dark eyes stared at Joseph's half naked form, his bare ass red from the way he had pounded him.

"Joseph?" his ears were only met with a soft whimper.

Sebastian cleaned up Joseph's rear before pulling his underwear and pants back up, then he raised the exhausted man up to rest against his broad chest, Poor Joseph, the dirt and gravel had stuck to the cum on his pale chest. collapsing into his own release must've felt interesting. his large hand swept away the debris and situated the man's torn shirt, then buttoned the favored black vest his partner loved to wear.

Joseph's eyes fluttered open beneath his glasses, focusing on the face in front of him, Sebastian had turned him and stood him up on his feet, having to steady him, the man's muscles were like putty.

"Sebastian... Thank you..."

Sebastian groaned, shaking his head. "No thank you, Thank you for being here. To keep me sane at least... and for well, being the kinky little shit you are. Damn."

"Anytime Sebastian."

He smiled, well if one could call it that, Did Sebastian ever smile? Yes once upon a time, though...


End file.
